Sail Away
by Mangascribbler
Summary: The last thoughts of Amagi Miroku as he destroys Uoroboros. Contains spoilers from just about every chapter past the 100 point. Please R&R


**A/N: I just wanted to announce that I love Amagi Miroku despite what he did, his behavior at the very end made up for all the other things he did, considering that the destruction of the world at the hands of W.I.S.E. never really happened. Please R&R!**

Sail Away, lyrics by Rasmus

He had started with a flower crown and ended with a halo of his own light. He had dominated the world in a way he hadn't thought possible, a domination of salvation, stupidly….

He and Grana had given their lives for the world of the humans that they hated so much. It almost hurt to think about it like that. He knew that saying about loving your enemies, but saving them _all _like that was a bit…. Rich. The humans had been saved by the monsters they created and despised while the wolves among the sheep had rescued them rather than eating them alive.

Miroku watched from his new body, his form of energy in Grana's hands as he came closer and closer to Uoroboros, the meteor that hurtled from nowhere, the meteor that he himself had striven to bring close to the planet….

The chunk of rock that would utterly destroy him.

He had begun with a flower crown and then _become _his own halo. He wouldn't have deserved one from Heaven anyways. 

_Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for  
>We had a dream, we had a plan<em>

His dream of becoming the shadow wolf that devoured the white sheep and their reality, the vision that had plagued him every night in his sleep at the facility that was Grigori would never come true. But perhaps it had never been fated that way. Perhaps that was not what was, pardon his pun, 'written in the stars'. He smiled at his own joke. If it had been meant to be, then all his carefully laid plans would have succeeded, and he wouldn't have been doing this totally dumbass act of heroism.

_Sparks in the air, we spread a lot of envy  
>Didn't have to care once upon a time.<em>

Well, he supposed it was his way of repaying all the people who had ever had to suffer him. All the people he had slaughtered in Grigori, though they deserved it as much as any killer on the street, and more so the people who had been caught up in his wild rise to power. Those who, without knowing why, had been crushed by masonry as he and the W.I.S.E. demolished buildings.

Ah irony; he was to be killed by a _rock_.

_Remember when I swore  
>My love is never ending<br>And you and I will never die_

Miroku thought about 07. He was sorry for what he had done. He didn't want to be a monster in his sister's eyes, he just wanted to be 06, the little boy professor Iba had cared for and incidentally set free…. He had promised his sister, that time when they made the flower crowns that he would love her forever, that they would always share a bond of twins, and yet… and yet…

He had come to think of her as a traitor and a nuisance. And he was sorry for it. He was sorry that he had to go this far to make things up to the sibling he had nearly killed; he was sorry he could never verbally apologize.

_Remember when I swore  
>We had it all<br>We had it all_

The meteor was coming closer, closer…. But he wasn't done thinking yet. He remembered grinning crazily into that camera and showing the world his face, showing the world that the wolf no longer hid in sheep's clothing…. But as it turned out, he had been wrong. There had never been a wolf, just a delusional ram that gored others with its horns for no purpose other than to satiate its insanity.__

_I'll sail away, it's time to leave  
>Rainy days, are yours to keep<br>Fade away, the night is calling my name  
>You will stay, I'll sail away<em>

07's face entered his mind, and she was smiling. Miroku glanced to the right and saw the last vestiges of Nemesis Q vanishing on the air. His sister's last message to him… he still saw her as a traitor in some ways. He tried to tell her he loved her, but the darkness was encroaching on his mind. Using his entire life force like this, he might die before he ever touched that meteor, but using his body as a battering ram would still work. Grana's strength would pull through.__

_Once upon a time we used to burn candles  
>We had a place to call a home<br>The dream that we lived  
>Was better than divine<br>Every day was like a gift  
>Once upon a time<em>

Those were the days, the days before that damned card test, the days before Grigori and testing and pain that surpassed human understanding…. You could only have survived if you were a monster. The pair of them used to stay up late in the orphanage, candles lit, and they would draw or read or play around with their psi where no one could see, because instinctively they knew that they were not normal.

More than anywhere else, that orphanage had been a place of, if not love, camaraderie. There he knew true happiness with his sister who no longer had a name, and with the hope of being adopted or being reunited with his true parents glowing within him to light every day.

Every day was a gift that he treasured and stored away in his memories.

_Remember when you swore  
>Your love is never ending<br>And you and I would never die_

07 hadn't loved him enough to follow him through with his insane plans… in some ways he still saw her as a traitor, and in others he saw her as the voice of truth that called through the wreckage of his reason. _  
><em>

_Remember when you swore  
>We had it all<br>We'd never fall_

She had told him they would be together forever, and then when he came to her in her testing room, she refused to accompany him. It had been cruel, too cruel. It had driven him over the edge. But now he appreciated that, because even if he had to pay for it with his life, he had learned his lesson from her. He had learned that the responsible older sibling really _did _know what she was talking about, once in a while.__

_Sail away, it's time to leave  
>Rainy days are yours to keep<br>Fade away, the twilight is calling my name  
>You will stay, I'll sail away<br>_

His vision had already surpassed black and now some light from within himself that swelled behind his eyes in a sort of second sight. It was the tree of light that he created, blooming with silver flowers. Too bad the moon, Ageha Yoshina wasn't there to complete the scene. Come to think of it, he and the black burst brat had never really finished things.

Well, that jerk could think of a way to outdo saving the whole fricken' world later. It was Miroku's time to shine._  
><em>

_No reason to lie  
>No need to pretend<br>I'm grateful to die  
>To live once again<br>I'm fearless to fly_

In a way, he was thankful to the black burst bastard for showing him that shattered calling card that held his sister's thoughts, grateful that now he could die and know that what he was doing was right. The tree in his vision grew brighter, shining whiter that any shade of white that he had ever seen before. He wondered if Grana could see it. Probably not, and that was a shame, it really was beautiful. If he _did _die- no, he was sure, he _would _die here. But if he got a second chance to live, he would want 07 to be his sister again, and he would want to meet Grana and Junas, 03 and 05, Vigo, all of them. They had been his true friends, his truly excellent followers, even though they all had their own reasons. _  
><em>

_And reach for the end  
>And reach for the end<br>ohhohhhohhhohhh..._

_Sail away  
><em>

Coming to the end wasn't all bad. Like this, he would have no more time to screw up make other people unhappy. That's all he had done, his entire life, make people unhappy. It was a sad thing to know that your final act would be your greatest, and you would only be praised posthumously. It didn't matter he supposed.

_Sail away, it's time to leave  
>Rainy days are yours to keep<br>Fade away, the night is calling my name  
>You will stay, I'll sail away<em>

The darkness crooned to him now, the white tree in his vision having faded. It was like going to sleep after a very, very long day, and he liked it. It was a truly deep sleep, without that uncomfortable headgear they had imposed upon him in Grigori that had made his temples ache and his head throb. It was better than lying on the softest feather mattress, not that he had ever used one of those. It was the greatest feeling in the world….

Death.

He rushed into the meteor, but he didn't feel the impact. Just a wooshing sound in his ears, a flash of black light, and a voice telling him gently, 'welcome home.'

_Sail away  
>The night is calling my name<br>Sail away__…._


End file.
